


"Une trahison peut avoir du bon"

by marlislash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fanfic se passe directement après l'épisode 11 de la saison 2 "Adrift" c'est un slash évidemment et un Janto what else ! Attention Lemon très explicite en chapitre 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours que Ianto fuyait Jack comme la peste. Impossible pour Jack de le voir en tête à tête, à croire que la chasse aux weevils l'avait rendu expert dans le mode furtif. Et comment lui en vouloir, le jeune gallois savait qu'avoir aidé Gwen à retrouver la trace de Jonah dans son dos avait sacrément mis en colère son capitaine, mais le coup de la colère était un peu passée et Jack arrivait à comprendre ses motivations, il s'agissait de faire ce qui lui semblait juste sur le moment et Ianto était toujours juste et fidèle à ses convictions.

Jack de son bureau regardait son équipe travailler en dessous, colère ou pas colère il était sacrément frustré, Ianto inconscient de sa séduction allait de bureau en bureau, si beau et si sexy, ses fesses rondes misent en valeur dans un nouveau pantalon gris anthracite fait sur mesure rendait Jack dingue, il priait tous les dieux de tous les ciels pour se retrouver seul avec lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir des réactions basiquement primaires.

Il commençait à se faire tard et jack était engourdi par des heures passées crispé à son bureau. Il se redressa et s'étira à la manière d'un chat, il jeta un coup d'œil et vu que les membres de son équipe se préparaient à partir, il les salua, Gwen, Owen et Tosh quittèrent le hub et Ianto parti discrètement quelques minutes plus tôt devait être en de tout vérifier et de nourrir les weevils.

Pour Jack une seule idée s'imposait, en souriant il pensa "et bien la chasse au Ianto est ouverte".

Ianto avait regardé son capitaine et l'avait vu concentré sur des documents il en avait profité pour saluer ses collègues, avait ôté cravate et veste et avait remonté ses manches, il allait faire ses corvées et rentrer chez lui.

Un fois rentré dans le couloir central il prit quelques secondes et soupira, quel calme, même les weevils se tenaient tranquilles. Il se trouvait franchement stupide, Jack n'allait pas le foutre dans une cage et le punir comme un gosse, au plus il y aurait une confrontation désagréable mais Ianto n'était pas d'humeur.

Il devrait prendre sur lui et enfin parler à Jack, pour sa sérénité, pour la sérénité de l'équipe était sur le qui vive et pour Gwen qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser de lui avoir créer des problèmes.

Perdu dans ces pensées il finit de faire son travail et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, il commençait à se savonner les mains quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, d'instinct il se raidit et leva la tête, il vit le reflet de son amant dans le miroir, Jack le regardait appuyer contre le montant de la porte, Ianto se força à lui sourire mais l' autre demeurait imperturbable.

Jack s'approcha doucement et vient se coller contre lui, il lui prit les mains et toujours sans un mot les lui savonna doucement, il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant contre son oreille, ses mains dans les siennes faisant mousser le savon, il s'efforçait de ne rien faire paraitre, muscles crispés, il avait le souffle court.

Ce petit manège dura encore quelques secondes, silencieusement et sensuellement. Ianto n'osait bouger de peur de rompre le charme. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était bien comme ça, qu'il aimait que l'autre homme l'encercle, il aimais sentir sa chaleur, sentir son odeur, bon sang il lui aurait volontiers sauter dessus mais il savait qu'il devait laisser Jack venir à lui.

Jack brisa enfin le silence :

"Tu croyais m'échapper longtemps" murmura t'il à son oreille, Ianto frissonna mais il ne saurait dire si c'était d'excitation ou d'autre chose.

Il réfléchit à la vitesse d'un éclair, mais réagis donc se dit il, bouge, parles mais par pitié ne reste pas comme ça planté comme un pantin.

"hummm" dit Il en pensant quel idiot pathétique je suis, qu'est ce que hummm veut il dire, stupide, stupide Ianto.

Jack lui lâcha les mains et mis les siennes sur les hanches de Ianto et le fit pivoter fermement, maintenant ils se faisaient face.

Jack avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, il lui dit

"hummm quoi ?"

Le gallois se racla péniblement la gorge et d'une voix mal assurée lui dit

"J'ignorais que je cherchais à t'échapper, j'ai une raison pour ça" Il trouvait que sa voix portait dans les aigus, il se donnait des gifles mentalement, s'il y avait un dieu il ouvrirait un brèche et l'enterrerait dedans, mais non, ni dieu ni quoi que se soit ne le ferait disparaitre, en plus ses mains dégoulinantes et il ne supportait pas d'avoir les mains mouillés, bon sang, prends un torchon Ianto, espèce d'idiot qui n'ose pas bougé.

Jack lui sourit, mais d'une façon qui n'était pas chaleureuse, il lui tendit une serviette, merde pensa le jeune homme, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi, c'etait franchement pas réjouissant.

"Si l'on considère que tu m'as encore trahi, tu aurais des raisons de m'éviter", la voix de Jack était douce et ferme, aucune menace mais il n'en menait pas large.

Ianto le regarda quelques micro secondes et se mit à fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face,

" Est ce que c'est si intéressant ?" dit son capitaine en souriant

" Quoi donc Jack ?"

" Ce que tu regardes fixement !"

"Je ne regarde rien " dit il en déglutissant.

"Alors regardes moi et parlons, nous avons des choses à régler"

"D'accord mais pas ici, la salle de bain n'est pas le plus approprié des lieux pour entamer une discussion"

Le capitaine le lâcha et Ianto sentit tous ces muscles se décrisper.

"Allons dans mon bureau"

Jack se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer devant, le gallois hocha la tête, et ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

Pendant tout le trajet qui menait de la salle au bain au bureau, Jack avait tout le loisir d'observer Ianto, il savait que celui ci était tendu, extrèmement tendu, il en eprouvait une satisfaction sadique.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note perso : c'est guimauve mais je m'en fous, c'est moi qui suis très guimauve avec eux

Partie 2

"Dans le bureau de Jack"

 

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Jack s'assit à sa place et après quelques secondes d'hésitation Ianto prit une chaise et d'instinct la plaça le plus loin possible de lui, tant qu'à faire dans le pathétique, fais le jusqu'au bout pensa t 'il.

Jack avait du mal à garder son sérieux, était-il en colère oui, déçu sans aucun doute, mais la délectation de le voir s' empêtrer était diaboliquement délicieux, et ce petit jeu avait le mérite de l'amuser follement, il luttait contre l' envie de rire qui le tenaillait.

"Alors, tu es bien installé ? de toi je me serais mis à l'entrée de hub"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire mais passons, tu veux parler alors parlons" Ianto était désespéré, pourquoi ne mourait il pas maintenant... cela aurait mieux valu pensa t' il.

Jack qui décidément était d'humeur taquine se leva, tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, genoux contre genoux.

"Ecoutes moi Ianto, nous avons un problème et pas un des moindre, il faut que tu arrêtes ça immédiatement, je ne peux pas me permettre que mon confident me trahisse, cette histoire avec Gwen est intolérable."

La voix u capitiane était monocorde, dénué de sentiment, le gallois aurait préféré le sentir agressif, là il ne le sentait que froid et distant, et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

"c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un confident" dit il en baissant la tête.

"Tu sais très bien que non, tu es plus que ça, tu me connais mieux que tout le monde, tu es mon ..." il fit une pause et prit le visage de Ianto entre ces mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

"mon amant, mon amoureux et à ce titre je dois te faire une confiance sans borne"

Ianto ferma les yeux, devant ses paupières s'incrustaient les mots amant, amoureux. Combien de temps avait il espéré entendre ce genre de mot de la part de sa part, il n'avait jamais osé en rêver. Quand il les rouvrit Jack le fixait.

"Mon dieu Jack, je suis si désolé, il faut que tu me pardonnes, j'ai fait cela car Gwen devait savoir, elle devait découvrir quelle personne merveilleuse tu es, elle pensait que tu t'en désintéressais, elle devait savoir que tu prenais soin de ces gens, je voulais qu'elle soit fière de toi comme je le suis, tu es toute ma vie, je n'ai pas fait ça pour elle, je l'ai fait pour toi, je t'aime tellement."

La voix de du gallois était rauque, sensuelle, légèrement tremblante, il se sentait comme s'il avait de la fièvre, il aurait pu se mettre à genoux devant son amant pour se faire pardonner. Il ne souhait qu'une chose, se fondre en lui, se faire aimer de lui, encore et encore.

La voix du capitaine se fit douce, et dans ces yeux, il voyait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une infini douceur.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de reconnaissance, je n'ai pas besoin que Gwen soit fière de moi, je veux juste avoir confiance en toi, que je puisse tout te confier, m'ouvrir à toi et savoir que tu garderas secret tout ce que je te dirais, il faut vraiment que je sois sur à 100 de toi, ou on ne pourra plus continuer comme maintenant, ne crois pas que je te menace ou te fasse un quelconque chantage, je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu as une grave décision à prendre"

Jack lui parlait en lui caressant les genoux sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il ne savait pas que la moindre de ses caresses, que le moindre de ses gestes faisait frissonner le jeune homme qui sentait un poids délicieux au creux de ces reins.

Il écoutait et comprenait ce que lui disait son amant mais ses pensées étaient bloquées, on aurait dit qu'il avait un magnéto qui faisait marche arrière dans sa tête. Tant de temps à tenter de le séduire, tant de temps à essayer de le comprendre et enfin les mots magiques. Dans sa tête les idées se bousculaient mais il y avait une évidence, plus jamais il ne trahirait la confiance de l'homme qu'il aimait, il préfèrerait mourir que de lui imposer ça.

"Je te promets que tout ce que tu me révèleras ne sera plus divulgué ni rapporter à quiconque, je t'en fais le serment sur ma vie, s'il s'avérait que je trahisse ou que je perde ta confiance, effaces moi, prends ma mémoire et effaces moi, tout est mieux que te perdre toi" Ianto s'était agenouillé devant lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, il confiait son âme à son amour, à son amant.

Jack sentait son cœur se rompre dans sa poitrine, Ianto, oh mon doux Ianto, que tu es beau pensa t' il, vulnérable et si fort à la fois, avec délicatesse il embrassa les larmes de celui ci à la source, tout au bord de ces cils et de ces yeux merveilleux. C'était salé et iodé, c'était bon, c'était les larmes d'amour de la confiance retrouvé.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et confiants, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, rien n'existait autour, les 6 milliards d'êtres humains, les millions d'insectes et d'animaux, tous les océans et les mers du monde avaient cesser d'exister pour un temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, langues mêlées, unis, chaleur et tendresse, tout été béni.

Ils se séparèrent un temps pour reprendre leurs forces, Jack dit tendrement :

"Tu sais, je pense que nous devrions faire ça ailleurs qu'ici, en plus la dernière fois Gwen a nous interrompu et je préfère être tranquille ailleurs, dans un endroit plus intime, sans risque d'être embêté"

"Allons chez moi alors" gémit plus que ne parla le jeunehomme

" D'accord, on ferme et on va chez toi"

Jack prit la main de Ianto dans la sienne, c'était un geste tendre de possession infini.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC 17 - rated M
> 
> Note : Il y a une scène très chaude et explicite, alors si vous êtes pudiques ou homophobes, ce topic n'est pas le votre, là, plus de guimauve.

partie 3 et fin

Chez Ianto

 

Petite allusion à l'épisode 03x13 de doctor who

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la maison de ianto, ils se mirent à l'aise et firent comme les gens normaux, ils dinèrent en discutant et riant, puis vint le tour du café sur le sofa.

Le gallois avait quelques questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres et qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant sereinement.

"Jack, si je te pose certaines questions, pourrais tu y répondre sincèrement"

son amant qui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés souriait tout le temps, reprit un air sérieux et lui répondit.

"Plus de secret, vas y"

Ianto se rapprocha de lui, si près de lui qu'il n'avait besoin que de murmurer pour lui poser ces questions.

" j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais attiré par Gwen, qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis "

" C'est vrai que j'ai très été attiré par elle pendant longtemps, je le suis même peut être encore maintenant, mais ne sois pas jaloux, ce n'est plus sexuel du tout, j'aime sa détermination et son humanité, elle nous rend meilleur, mais il n'est plus question d'amour "

Ianto qui s'était crispé quand il avait entendu le "je le suis même peut être encore" se détendit et embrassa Jack dans le cou.

" Tu avais enfin retrouver ton docteur, tu aurais pu rester avec lui, qu'est ce qui t'as persuadé de revenir"

" Quand je suis revenu j'ai dit que c'était pour toi et les autres, c'était vrai, mais il y a eu plus que ça, j'avais réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi, les évènements de Saxon et la perspective de la fin du monde m'ont fait réaliser qu'il n'y avait que toi qui occupait mes pensées."

Jack faisait tourner une mèche de cheveux du gallaois entre ces doigts, et parlait en pesant ces mots pour qu'ils soient le plus juste possible. Ianto avait glissé une main sous le T-shirt de son amant et le caressait distraitement.

" fin du monde ! mais qu'est ce que racontes là " Ianto levait les yeux vers Jack, plus étonné que jamais.

" c'est compliqué, je te l'expliquerai après, mais pour faire court j'ai été enchainé 1 an par un psychopathe qui me tuait tous les jours pour le plaisir et j'ai pris conscience que je ne pensais qu'à toi, je te croyais mort ou pire encore et je me suis jurais que si nous nous en sortions je reviendrais vers toi à jamais, tu as encore des questions ?"

Non Ianto n'avait plus de question pour l'instant, ou si, il en avait une, de quelle couleur était le boxer de de son amour et lui dit

"Non, plus de questions, fais moi l'amour maintenant" Il se releva et s'assit sur son partenaire, il l'embrassa en déboutonnant sa chemise, il entreprit de le déshabiller, jack lui murmura :

"Dans la chambre maintenant"

Ianto sourit et d'un ton taquin lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit

"Tout de suite mon capitaine"

Jack et Ianto ne surent vraiment jamais comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu' à dans la chambre, comment ils s'étaient retrouvé nus sur ce lit, on pouvait les suivre à la trace, du sofa au lit il y avait des vêtements jetés ça et là comme autant de cailloux qu'aurait semer un petit poucet dévergondé.

Ils s'embrassaient, se mordiller, se lécher, Ianto avec une minutie de métronome avait commencé à embrasser son capitaine de la base du coup pour arriver doucement à l'aine de son amant, Jack frémissait, sexe dressé, presque rougissant, on l'avait déjà gouté, happé mais jamais si goulument.

Il poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un rugissement quand Ianto s'empara de son sexe et le porta à ses lèvres, il léchait délicatement le gland comme on déguste une glace, Ianto pouvait sentir quelques gouttes de liquide qui perlait du sexe de son amant, Jack lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'attira à lui, il l'embrassa avec tendresse en goutant de son propre liquide, la langue de Ianto avait gardé le gout de son intimité, c'était merveilleux.

"si je ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais jouir et je ne veux pas jouir trop vite, je veux t'aimer avant" Jack disait ça entre deux baisers, il porta une de ces mains au sexe de de son jeune amant et commença un mouvement de va et viens.

Le galllois se raidit et parti en arrière en travers du lit, Jack en continuant à le satisfaire lui introduit un doigt dans la bouche, Ianto savait pertinemment que le doigt serait destiné à tout à fait autre chose, rien que d'y penser il gémissait de plaisir, Jack lui mit un deuxième doigt dans la bouche, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fellation, comme si ces doigts étaient un sexe à part entière.

Jack retira les doigts humides de la bouche de son amant et sans cesser de le masturber et de le regarder lui introduit un doigt dans son intimité, Ianto gémit de plaisir, à la limite de crier de désir, il introduit un second doigt et commença à dilater doucement son amour qui ne pourrait plus bientôt se contenir, il savait que son amant était proche de la jouissance et Jack voulait qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme en même temps.

Il retira ses doigts et vint se placer sur son amant, il voulait le prendre sur le dos pour le voir jouir, il remplaça ces doigts par son sexe gonflé de désir, doucement et délicatement, le jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre donna un coup de rein qui précipita un peu les choses et le sexe de Jack tapa fortement sur la prostate de son amour, il émit un petit cri et lui murmura des mots d'amour que seuls de vrais amoureux peuvent se dire sans rougir, cela parlait d'amour, de possession, de force et de douleur, mais comme c'était bon, à chaque coup de reinque donnait Jack, Ianto disait son plaisir, les mains caressaient, les lèvres embrassaient, tout n'était que chaleur, sueur et plaisir.

Quand ils jouirent ensemble ce fut l'accomplissement de quelque chose de merveilleux, entre rire et larmes de joie, rien ne comptait plus, ni le liquide poisseux qui désormais salissait les draps, ni les odeurs qu' ont les hommes après l'amour, ils avaient atteint leur paradis.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre Ianto dit

" Jack, mon amour, racontes moi ton histoire sur la fin du monde et comme tu as su que tu m'aimais"

" Je te promet de tout te raconter, mais pas tout de suite, tout de suite nous allons dormir un peu, refaire l'amour, dormir encore et refaire..."

Ianto écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, il l'embrassa tendrement et dit

"La fin du monde peut attendre, dormons..."

Des semaines plus tard, ils étaient encore sur un nuage, Jack avait raconté sa fin du monde, sa vie d'avant, ils avaient eu une période très dure et avaient perdu des amis, mais leur amour et la foi en l'un et l'autre les avaient permis de tenir le coup, mais chut ceci est une autre histoire...


End file.
